


City Of Fire

by SearchingForUnknown



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchingForUnknown/pseuds/SearchingForUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire was getting closer...</p>
            </blockquote>





End file.
